implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Godofredo (History of Margovya)
The following name uses . The first or paternal is de San Rafael and the second or maternal family name is Pascua. ) |birth_place = Nueva Pamplona, Rondaya, Margovya |spouse = (m. 1995-present) |religion = |profession = Actor, writer, producer, pundit, former football manager, retired football player}} Isaias Judas Godofredo de San Rafael Pascua is a -born actor and producer and retired football manager and player. He played as an attacking midfielder for a number of South American clubs, most notably Sta. Conrada F.C., for over 20 years before retiring in 2003. In 2006, he was named manager of Sta. Conrada F.C. following three years of serving the club in various positions. Godofredo became manager of Portuguese side in 2013, but his association with the club lasted only a year before he and Benfica parted with mutual consent, after which he announced his retirement from managing, opting instead to focus on a career as a producer, writer, and actor. Over his twenty-year-long playing career, Godofredo would end up playing for a variety of clubs all over South America, from in , in , and in before he returned to Margovya by way of Sta. Conrada F.C. The club paid over one and a half million margots for Godofredo, making him the most expensive Margovyan football player until 2015 when the record was broken by Andre Denis. In his seven years as manager of Sta. Conrada F.C., Godofredo led the club to two Copa Margoviana titles and two Margovyan Premier League titles, including an unbeaten season in which Sta. Conrada won the league with an unbeaten record, a feat that had never been accomplished by any other Margovyan team before. It was this success with the team that led to Benfica signing Godofredo as their manager to replace the ailing . However, he wasn't able to replicate his success in Portugal and therefore left the club with mutual consent just a year after his appointment. Godofredo had already appeared in a few Margovyan movies in cameo roles, but after announcing his retirement from football management, he assumed a full-time career as a movie and television actor and producer. He co-founded the burgeoning movie studio Godofredo Mariano Productions with . He is also the lead presenter of the Margovyan football program Matchday Review Margovya, which is based on the popular British program . Early life Godofredo was born on November 19, 1965 in Nueva Pamplona, Rondaya, Margovya to Juan and Carmina de San Rafael as the first of two children. Juan de San Rafael was an Argentine engineer who had gone to Margovya to assist the with its operations in its new Rondaya factory, and he had brought along his family when he moved to Margovya as a permanent adviser. Godofredo has a younger sister named Ariana, who was born on February 14, 1978. By the age of seven, Godofredo was fluent in both Argentine Spanish and Margovyan Russian, the language of his parents and of his country of birth respectively. His primary school was run by the Catholic Church, where his teachers said that he was one of their brightest students, yet this didn't always translate to his academic performances. According to his father, Godofredo was introduced to sports "around the age of ten or so." He picked up an interest in both basketball and football, which are the two most popular sports in Margovya. He was taken to the provincial capital of Rondayevskaya to watch games, and he developed an affection for the MBA's Rondaya Bulldogs. But Godofredo didn't begin playing sports on a regular basis until he was sixteen "as a way to boost his self-esteem". Playing career Club Deportivo Rondaya Godofredo joined the footballing academy of Deportivo Rondaya, his local team, when he was sixteen at the recommendation of his school's guidance counselor, noting that his lack of self-esteem was affecting both his academic performances and his life. After a series of trials, Godofredo was accepted into Deportivo Rondaya's academy. He initially started playing as a goalkeeper, but due to problems with his vision he was moved up the pitch until he settled into the attacking midfield position. In 1983, Godofredo signed his first professional contract for Deportivo Rondaya. He made his first debut for the team in a pre-season friendly against the Brazilian team , which Palmeiras won 4-3. He made his first appearance for the team in the Segunda Division de Margovya against Atletico Banananovich by coming on as a substitute in the 81st minute; the match ended in a 1-1 draw. Godofredo's first start for Rondaya was against Celebridades F.C. in February 1984; the Celebridades won the match by a 3-2 scoreline. Godofredo scored his first goal for Rondaya in a 1983-84 Copa Margoviana tie against Arsenal Remontadov. The match would end in a 1-1 draw with Ivan Krasnopresnensky scoring for the Gunners. At the start of the 1985-86 season, Godofredo was included in Deportivo Rondaya's senior squad, and he became a regular starter for the club in the same season, scoring 15 goals to help Rondaya get promoted to the Primera Division de Margovya (now known as the Margovyan Premier League). Godofredo battled through fitness problems throughout the 1986-87 season, which was Rondaya's first season back in the top flight of Margovyan football in twenty years, but he nevertheless managed to score 13 goals to keep the Black Horses up; his 13th goal to draw against Arsenal Remontadov in the last day of the season was more than enough to seal Rondaya's place in the next season of the Primera Division. Colo-Colo Godofredo joined Chilean side on loan after the Chileans loaned out 4 players of their own to the Peruvian team , who lost the majority of its squad in the . Although the club didn't win any titles in Godofredo's first season, his 17 goals for Colo-Colo impressed the management enough to make his loan deal permanent in the next season. Colo-Colo paid Deportivo Rondaya 200,000 margots to bring Godofredo to the , making him the most expensive Margovyan player at the time. Godofredo won two titles (in 1989 and 1990) and two trophies (also in 1989 and 1990) in his three years with the Chileans. Barcelona S.C. acquired Godofredo from Colo-Colo as part of the Ecuadorian team's ambitions to win the . Godofredo joined champion , Argentine international and Uruguayan in the side. Godofredo played in both legs of the against of . Barcelona lost the away game 2-0; Godofredo had a chance to score a consolation goal for the Ecuadorians but hit the bar instead. They tied the home game 1-1 which resulted in Olimpia winning the Copa Libertadores by aggregate. Once again, Godofredo had a chance to score the winning goal for his side, but his attempt was judged offside by the referee when in fact it wasn't, which led to many Ecuadorians believing that the referee was affecting the outcome of the game to favor the Paraguayans. Nevertheless, because of his relentless drive to score, Godofredo became one of the Barcelona fans' favorite players. In , Barcelona was back in the Copa Libertadores. They beat Godofredo's old team in the Round of 16 (Godofredo scored the winning goal for Barcelona), and they advanced past Paraguay's before they were finally defeated in the semifinals by Brazil's . Godofredo won one title in 1991 with Barcelona. Newell's Old Boys Godofredo signed with in 1993. In four seasons with the club, he played 99 games and scored 48 goals; however, Godofredo's stint with the Argentine club is considered to be his least successful as he did not win any titles with La Lepra throughout his four seasons. Sta. Conrada F.C. In 1997, as part of 's desire to reinvigorate her hometown club, Sta. Conrada F.C., and break through the monopoly of the Big Three of the early Margovyan Premier League era (Arbatskaya Monarchs F.C., Arsenal Remontadov, and Sugalskaya Gamblers F.C.), the Rosada-Verdes signed Godofredo from Newell's Old Boys for 1.5 million margots, breaking the previous record held by Yulian Avtozavodov, who was sold by Sampuva Stars F.C. to for 800,000 margots. Godofredo was unveiled at the Estadio de Santa Conrada on August 1, 1997, in front of 38,000 fans and spectators. He made his Margovyan Premier League debut against Atletico San Sebastian on August 9, 1997 and also scored twice on the way to a 4-2 rout of the Bastis. The 1997-98 season would end as Godofredo's best ever season as a footballer, scoring 21 goals and helping Sta. Conrada both stay in the Premier League and lift the Copa Margoviana. Sta. Conrada's hopes for a lengthy stay in the Premier League were dashed, however, when Godofredo injured his ACL just five games into the 1998-99 season following a brutal clash with Arsenal Remontadov's Luciano Bastos, resulting in him missing the rest of the season. During his recovery time, Godofredo began to dabble in management when he assisted and eventually took over in a caretaker capacity for his friend and mentor Luis Benitez, who was managing the women's department of Sta. Conrada at the time. As caretaker manager of Sta. Conrada Mujeres, Godofredo led the Rosada-Verdes to the final of the inaugural edition of the Copa de las Mujeres Margovianas against Sta. Susana Femenina; Sta. Conrada won the final 2-0. Godofredo took his time returning to the pitch following his ACL injury; he didn't appear for Sta. Conrada until deep into the second half of the 1999-2000 season. By that time, Sta. Conrada had won only one game in 19 and was sitting at the bottom of the Margovyan Premier League table. Godofredo scored 10 goals in his return to football, but this wasn't enough to prevent Sta. Conrada being relegated at the end of the season. In their first season back in the Segunda Division, Godofredo became less of an important piece in the team's overall charge for immediate promotion back to the Premier League, but he still helped the Rosada-Verdes get back up with 10 goals in 20 appearances. At the start of the 2002-03 season, Godofredo announced his retirement from football at the end of the season. Once again, he led Sta. Conrada to the Copa Margoviana final in 2003, where they faced the heavily-favored Arbatskaya Monarchs F.C. Godofredo scored the equalizing goal deep in the second half to send the game to added time, and he assisted Vladimir Mayakovsky before scoring his final goal for Sta. Conrada in an eventual 3-1 upset of the Monarchs. International Although he was born in Margovya and was therefore eligible to play for the Margovyan national football team, Godofredo was also eligible to play for due to his parents' nationalities. Argentina courted Godofredo in order to secure his services by the time of the , but Godofredo did not reply until well after the tournament had commenced. One year later, Godofredo announced his decision to play for Margovya despite it being generally considered as the worst team in because it was the country in which he had grown up and had grown to love, despite it being what he claimed was "the most unexplainable and incongruous nation of Russians that somehow found its way in the middle of South America". Godofredo would go on and gain 76 and become Margovya's all-time leading goalscorer with 28 goals to his name. According to him, two of his most notable moments playing for Margovya was conceding penalties to and . International goals :Margovya score listed first, score column indicates score after each Godofredo goal. Managerial career 2006-2013: Sta. Conrada F.C. Godofredo took an interest in management when, during his ACL injury in the 1998-1999 season, he began working in the women's department of Sta. Conrada F.C. (Sta. Conrada Mujeres) as a favor to his friend and mentor Luis Benitez, who at the time had to undergo surgery to remove a tumor which had grown on his optic nerve. There, he managed the women's team's under-21 side, whose players included future actresses and his eventual proteges and . After some success in the local league, Godofredo was named caretaker manager of Sta. Conrada Mujeres when they played in the final of the inaugural edition of the Copa de las Mujeres Margovianas against Sta. Susana Femenina on May 15, 1999; Sta. Conrada won 2-0 courtesy of goals from Kumilyova and Shevchova. As both age and injuries meant that Godofredo was spending less and less time on the pitch, he took the time away from playing football to learn how to properly manage a club. In 2003, less than a week after announcing his retirement from playing, Sta. Conrada announced that Godofredo had joined its staff as a scout; by the following year, Godofredo was listed as Sta. Conrada's head scout. In 2005, Godofredo had become Sta. Conrada's reserve side manager as well as assistant manager for the senior side. On July 12, 2006, following the failure of the previous manager, Ulises Marquez, to renew his contract, Godofredo was named as Sta. Conrada's new manager on a three-year contract. Godofredo's objectives at the start of his managerial career in Sta. Conrada was to keep them in the Premier League, but despite a good start to the campaign, even including a spell in which he won five games straight, Sta. Conrada's loss to Deportivo Urbanduva in the last day of the season was enough to relegate them back to the Margovyan Second Division. 2013-2014: S.L. Benfica Acting career Personal life Godofredo married noted Margovyan transsexual politician and actress in 1995, one year after Cortesova's previous spouse Jose Roldan Caberio left her to join the priesthood. The marriage was one of convenience for Godofredo, who said in an interview on The Svetlana Lanuva Show that he was paid a substantial amount of money by Cortesova to marry her and remain her spouse for the rest of their lives. He claims that he has no shame in accepting the money because he needed it to support his family. Cortesova was also indirectly responsible for bringing Godofredo back to Margovya by her purchase of Sta. Conrada F.C., the football club of her home province; this allowed Sta. Conrada to purchase Godofredo from for a fee of 1.5 million margots which made him the most expensive Margovyan football player of all time until 2015. Despite being married to Cortesova, she and Godofredo do not live together. Godofredo has houses in Ikulsk and Ciudad del Celebridad in addition to his family's modest home in Nueva Pamplona in Rondaya. He also likes to stay in the homes of actor and actress friends and associates, which reportedly allows him to think much better while writing his books and scripts. Godofredo has acknowledged three children having been born out of wedlock. The first, Godofredo de San Rafael-Korovin, was born on November 19, 1996 following a three-month affair with singer-actress . Conrada de San Rafael-Tarapova (born August 3, 2000) was the result of Godofredo's year-long courtship of actress , and Ivan de San Rafael-Viktorov was born sometime in January 2005 after Godofredo "celebrated" 's with . Godofredo also revealed that he lost a baby daughter sometime in 2012, which is why starting from that year, he started appearing with a beard. Godofredo is also the father of English-Margovyan footballer Matthew Cave, who was an integral part of the Sta. Conrada team that won the Margovyan Premier League in the 2012-13 season with an unbeaten record. Filmography Film Television Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Actors (History of Margovya)